


Runner

by assassinsneedlovetoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee, Eren really likes to run, M/M, Modern AU, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Running, Semi OOC, amputee!levi, ereri, levi introduced later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinsneedlovetoo/pseuds/assassinsneedlovetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a runner at heart, from running marathons and races to just a daily stroll around block. After he moves into a new neighborhood with Mikasa and Armin, Eren becomes fascinated with one particular "abandoned" house.<br/>House number 104.<br/>He stares and waits for any movement from the dark house, but it's on rare occasions that he actually sees the strange person who lives there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seven years.

Seven years _today_.

Today marks the seventh anniversary.

Of what you might ask?

I remember it so well. It was after school hours and I was getting ready for track practice when my cellphone rang. It was Mikasa, my sister. She was frantic on the other line, practically screaming and making my ear bleed. Her words, constantly stuck in my brain.

“ _EREN SH-SHE’S…SHE’S_ ”

“Calm down Mikasa, what’s wrong!?” I screamed back at her, but she continued to cry and wail.

“ _SHE’S DEAD, EREN! SHE FUCKING DIED ON US!”_

My blood ran cold. Tears began to stream down my rosy cheeks. The rest of the team looked at me like I had three heads, wondering just what the hell was wrong with me.

I was at a loss of words. Anger soon swelled deep within my body as I took off and ran, leaving all of my possessions in the school locker room, not caring what happened to it.

“Mikasa, I’ll be right there ok!?” I was running at top speed in order to get to the place I needed to be.

The hospital.

I pressed the end button on my phone and held it with a vice grip as I sprinted down the street. I did not care how much my legs burned or if that one car almost hit me while darting across the road, all I knew is that I had to see for myself. I had to say goodbye.

Mikasa had skipped out on school, feeling too sick to attend class, and stayed with my mother in her final moments. She was diagnosed with brain cancer a year earlier and had outlived the estimated time given. But the cancer soon caught up to her and had taken her life. Away from me. Away from Mikasa. I had cried myself to sleep for months on end until no more tears could be produced. Living with our good friend, Armin, wasn’t too bad. He only lived with his grandfather who understood our situation. He was good friends with my mother and agreed to take us in if she were to pass.

Which she did.

And I never got to properly say goodbye.

So, every year on this exact date, I visit my mother’s grave, place her favorite flower upon her stone and say my proper goodbye.

Mom would be proud of me and Mikasa. We had both gotten our associates degree from community college and plan on continuing our education.

Or at least Mikasa does.

I just needed to keep my current job to help pay for the new home the three of us are going to share. Just me, Mikasa, and Armin.

-

Move in day. Two weeks before her seventh year away from us.

The three of us began to move our boxes from the rented moving truck. It was a two story, three bedroom, two and a half bath house complete with back deck and built in fire pit. Though there was no need for it now, it was too hot for a fire pit and marshmallows.

The furniture we had bought came in the next day, forcing us to sleep on the ground with nothing but a plug it mini fridge, a few blankets, and our pillows to keep us comfy.

The week had been nothing but organizing and rearranging crap that the three of us had brought with us. Some arguments happened but we got our shit together and made it work.

Some of the neighbors had greeted us, most of them in fact. Well, except to one person who lives diagonal from us. The house looked almost abandoned with mossy siding, a cracked window held together by duct tape, overgrown weedy grass and the lack of a car in the driveway. I had asked our neighbors to the left of us, their names are Bertholdt and Reiner. They were a married couple with a little Pomeranian dog constantly under one of their arms. The taller of the two seemed less likely to strike conversation with any of us, so I found myself talking to the beefier one over the fence that divided our houses.

I had asked about the about the abandoned house to which Reiner replied “yeah someone lives in there, though we never see his or her face. Never steps a foot outside.”

“Then how do you know someone even lives there” I had asked, hanging one of Mikasa’s birdhouses in a tree.

“Sometimes I’ll see the bedroom light on, but it’s not every night.”

I chuckled. “Maybe it’s just a ghost who lives in there.”

“Hey, who knows” Reiner laughed as he walked toward the house. “I’ll catch ya later, Eren. Me and Bert have plans.” With a wink, he went into the house through the sliding glass door.

On the other side of our house lived Sasha and Connie. They were newlyweds a week or two before we moved in. We congratulated them and they welcomed us to the neighborhood with cake and a bunch of other foods. Apparently she was a cook at some fancy restaurant so Connie explained that food was constantly on her mind. I had asked him about the “abandoned” house as well.

“Oh, the guy who lives in 104? Yeah I’ve seen him out at really late hours, but he always has a hat and glasses on. I don’t see the point, especially since its dark as hell out and there’s no sun.”

“Do you know what he does for a living?”

“Beats me. I have seen an occasionally car but his story is a mysterious one.”

“Hm… should I introduce myself?”

“It’s completely up to you, man. I have a feeling you won’t get an answer.”

That night, I put sheets on my new bed which was situated near the window. I sat in my bed, looking out towards the dark house, waiting for any movement what so ever.

Nothing happened and sleep was slowly winning my body over, forcing me to lie down and shut my eyes.

By the time morning hit, we were up and out early, running to the grocery store to purchase food to fill up our cabinets with. We probably spent a good three hours there and by the time we began lugging our groceries into our house, the neighbor from across the street had walked over and greeted himself.

“Hey guys, welcome to the neighborhood!” This guy was still in his sleeping pants and a white shirt, hair a bit messy still. His newspaper was tucked under his arm as he held a coffee mug in the other hand. “Sorry, I just woke up” he giggled. “I’m Marco! Nice to meet you!” He extended his hand for a handshake. I took his hand and shook it.

“Eren.”

“Armin!”

“And that’s Mikasa” I said pointing to Mikasa who had an armful of groceries.

“A pleasure to meet-“

“MARCO! WHER’D YOU-? OH HEY NEWBS! WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD!”

A body was standing in the door frame of Marco’s house, he had no shirt on and his hair stuck out everywhere.

“Oh sorry that’s my uh… my boyfriend.” Marco blushed and looked back towards is house. “Jean why don’t you come say hi!?”

“’Cause I’m naked and horny, get your ass back in here!”

“Oh my goodness, I swear he’s not like this at all! Oh this is so embarrassing!” Marco hid his face in the only free hand he had available.

“Hey, it’s alright, go on, enjoy breakfast with him” I smiled. Marco said his goodbyes and shuffled back towards his house.

I chuckled under my breath and began to carry the groceries once again.

Once we had finished, I shut the hatch to Armin’s Prius and looked towards that lonely, weedy house.

Slowly, I began to walk towards the house, crossing the street and walking up the cracked driveway. Once I made it to the door, I scanned for the doorbell and pressed my finger onto it. But there was no sound from the other side. I pressed again and again but it must have been busted. I did the next best thing. I knocked. With a few hits from my knuckles, I stepped back from the door and waited.

And waited.

So, I did it again. No answer. I slowly turned my back, looking over my shoulder to see if there was any movement from the windows. Nothing.

I walked into the house and helped put away the food we bought.

“What took you so long, Eren?” Mikasa asked as she put away some frozen foods.

“Oh I was just seeing if the lawn mower needed gas, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh. Anyway, help us put away these things before they melt.” Things being the ice cream that she insisted I buy.

There was a sudden silence until Armin spoke up. “So Eren, are you and Mikasa still doing that run next month?”

“I am, what about you Mikasa?”

“Eren, why wouldn’t I? I’ve done every single one with you so far, why wouldn’t I do this next one?”

“I don’t know, just checking!” I chuckled as I finished stacking frozen into the freezer.

-

The two weeks living in our new home had passed rather quickly.

As promised, I lay a bouquet of flowers upon my mother’s grave and read over her stone.

_Carla Jaeger_

_‘Forever in our Hearts’_

_Cancer - Age 42_

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, waiting to spill over. I ran my hand along each letter of her name, feeling the carved out texture. I sniffled and snotted into a tissue, stuffing the wet paper sheet into my pocket.

“Goodbye… mom.” It was a choked goodbye, but it was the only goodbye I could muster.

Regaining composure, I slowly stood back up and decided to take a slow walk throughout the cemetery. It was located on well-kept grounds with a lovely array of trees and foliage. I had walked on the concrete path in the massive cemetery, admiring the different shapes of each stone. As sick as that might be, they’re so clean and pristine and not a spot insight. It was kind of peaceful. People rarely visited the cemetery so it came to my surprise to see someone else actually in here today.

From a distance, I could see the person was in a wheelchair, laying down a red, white and blue wreath onto the grave. I gave the person some space as he wheeled up to the rounded stone, leaning his head onto it.

He was distraught. His body was shaking and I could hear sobs coming from his direction. I know his pain all too well. Slowly, he lifted his head and sighed deeply, rolling away from the stone and out towards the cemetery entrance. I continued to keep my distance as I looked him. I wasn’t able to tell much, but the one thing I could tell was…

This man was missing half of his legs. His pants had been tied into knots just below the knees. His arms pumped as he pushed forward to get the chair to move. I couldn’t help but follow him out the cemetery and began making his way down the street. I ran to my Chrysler 300 and quickly started the engine and pulled out to hopefully try and catch up to this man. Thank goodness for red lights because his crosswalk was blocked due to oncoming traffic. I rolled down my window and tried to get his attention.

“Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!” I screamed. He looked over at me and glared.

“What do you want!?” His words snapped harder than a whip. I could see he had five o’clock shadow and dark circles under his eyes.

“I-uh, saw you wheeling out of the cemetery and maybe you could use a lift?”

He simply glared at me, eyes sharp. The light had turned green and people were honking at me to go. He began to wheel away and I slowly stayed by his side.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine kid! Now leave me the fuck alone, I don’t need you’re simpathy!” His pace began to pick up.

With that, I said “fuck this” and took off, rolling up my window and picking up speed.

I was only trying to help.

That’s all.

-

Evening arrived and I decided to go on a late run. I offered Mikasa and Armin the option to join, but they wanted to stay home and watch some TV or something. I laced up my shoes and plugged my headphones into my Ipod and put it on shuffle.

“I’ll be back later alright?”

“Sure thing, Eren. We’ll be here” Armin replied from one of the couches. He was reading some book, the same book he’s read multiple times. I think it was _Slaughterhouse Five_ or something like that. All I know is that his room is more like a library than an actual bedroom.

I headed out the door and began my decent from the driveway and onto the sidewalk. I started with a slow jog to warm my body up. My pace slowly picked up and I was in a full on jog. It felt great to work off all the steam and pressure I was feeling from earlier today. I let all negative thoughts slip from my mind and found myself lost in the rhythm and beats of my music. I hadn’t even noticed that I had ran all the way into town. I looked at the time on my Ipod; 8:50. “Shit, I should probably head back.” I turned around and began my run back home.

I turned to enter my suburban neighborhood. Each home was pretty much a cookie cutter shape, with an occasional corner house with a long curved driveway. Most of the houses were well lit, some of them pretty dark save for a few bedroom lights.

I jogged my way around a few more turns and finally made it to my street. I slowed my pace to a walk to help my body relax. I rested my hands around my head to help gain more oxygen and slowly made my way to the house, cutting across the lawn to get to the front door. But before I turned the handle, I looked over my shoulder at the mysterious abandoned house.

That was apparently not abandoned.

I walked down the driveway halfway and starred up to the only lit bedroom. I could vaguely see a moving shadow from my angle. “What are you up to” I whispered to myself.

The light soon went out and the house was dark again. That was my queue to head inside.

“I see you’re finally back!” Armin, unsurprisingly, was still reading that damn book. “Mikasa went to bed if you were wondering.”

“Oh, alright. I’m actually going to hop in the shower first, then I call it a night.”

“Alright, I’ll be here if you need me.” Armin smiled and turned back to his book.

My shower didn’t take long and I soon hopped into bed. I took one final look at house 104. Nothing. As expected.

-

Between work and settling into the house, time had flew faster than expected. It was the day of the marathon and both me and Mikasa were ready and stretched out for our run. We went to all kinds of runs, breast cancer awareness, leukemia runs, I even did the _Walk a Mile in Her Shoes_ walk a couple times, even though Mikasa shoes never fit me right and gave me blisters.

This time around, we were in the back of the pack and Armin was waiting for us at the finish line. We heard the horn indicating the race had begun. The massive amounts of people began to run and we were soon able to follow, keeping close to each other, grabbing water bottles from the patrons who were handing them out. It was a long run so water was much needed.

And it just so happened to be one of the hottest days of the summer so far. A good 80+ degrees. Everyone was in shorts and tank-tops.

All except one particular person. There was a man in all black clothing who was running a little ahead of us. He was crazy for wearing long pants on a day like this. I couldn’t really see his face but I knew he was wearing sunglasses and a hat. He must have been hot in that clothing, I was practically dying in my shorts alone. I didn’t let it bother me for long, though. I had a race to run and a finish line to cross.

About three quarters of our race was complete and the finish line could be seen from a distance. “Almost Mikasa!”

“I see!” She was huffing her words, trying not to waste her air.

I kept an eye out on the strange man in all black through my peripherals. I don’t know what had me fascinated but I couldn’t stop staring, as if I was waiting for something to-

“Oh my- are you ok!?” A woman yelled from her position on the sidelines.

The man had tripped and tumbled along the pavement, lying face down. I immediately stopped and ran back to see if he was okay. So did many patrons. He slowly got up and brushed off his pants to rid of gravel and dirt. “I’m fine! Okay!?” was all he said as he stood up. He looked up at me but turned to begin to run again.

“Are you sure you’re ok” I yelled back as I caught up to him.

“Never been better, now leave me hell alone.” His voice was low and gruff.

“I’m sorry. I was just- know what, nevermind. Good luck on your run.” With that I caught up to Mikasa, weaving through the crowd of people.

“He okay?”

“Yeah, but he could have been a bit nicer about it. People were just trying to help.”

“Don’t let it bother you Eren.” Mikasa was right. Let him be an asshole. People saw I was trying to help. That’s what matters in the end anyway.

The finish line came in a matter of minutes and we slowed down to a walk once we crossed it. We had located Armin on the side lines and he handed us more water bottles. I opened mine and dumped it on my head. “Thanks, Armin.”

“You guys did great!” Armin cheered as we stood and caught our baring’s, draping towels around our shoulders. He was wearing a visor and sunglasses, complete with a big can of Arizona Iced Tea and miniature battery operated fan.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to head home and relax” Mikasa said, stretching her arms over her head. My gaze was diverted by the man in all black. He was walking away from the finishing area, alone. Not one person there to congratulate him or hug him or nothing. I began to head towards his direction.

“Eren?” Armin had questioned my movements as I walked away from the two.

“Sure, I’ll be back in a minute.”

I caught up to the shorter man and congratulated him on finishing the race.

“Thank you.”

“No problem! But I would hurry up and clean your arm, there’s blood everywhere.”

He looked down at his arm and continued walking forward, not once looking my way. “I supposed I should. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to head home so… leave.”

“Oh, sorry. Have a nice day” I said, stopping my pace and watching the man walk away. He didn’t reply.

Armin and Mikasa soon caught up.

“Who was that, Eren?” Armin patted my back, forcing me to start walking.

“It was no-one. He just fell during the race is all.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. How about we get lunch to go, I’m starving!” Armin chuckled and Mikasa simply nodded her head.

Whoever this strange man was, he didn’t leave my mind for the rest of the day. Something about him felt strange and all too familiar.

Like I had met him somewhere before.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and the sound of lawn mowers woke me up. “Who the hell-” I muttered, looking out the window and scanning the street for who it possibly could be. No one was out. Not even mowing that disgusting, overgrown weeded grass over at 104. Flopping down back into bed, I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 9:15.

Okay, it wasn’t _that_ early, but it was still annoying as hell. Giving up on the chance of getting anymore sleep, I slipped out of bed and walked down the hardwood stairs and went into the kitchen. Armin most likely left for work already, leaving just me and Mikasa for the morning. She was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping on some homemade iced coffee.

“You know, coffee is supposed to be drunken while hot. Adding ice defeats the purpose.”

“Good morning to you too,” she replied, not lifting her head from the paper.

“Who the hell is mowing the lawn,” I said, walking to the cabinet in search of something to eat. Froot Loops it is. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself a nice amount of the rainbow circles and sat with Mikasa.

She peeked over her paper to look at my breakfast of choice. “See, no cereal should ever go without milk.” She smiled and continued her reading. “And Reiner’s mowing the backyard while the tall one watches. Go look.”

Shoving a spoonful of those fruity flavored loops in my mouth, I got up and looked out the back, sliding glass door. Just like Mikasa said, Reiner was mowing the lawn, topless, while Bertholdt sat watching, sitting in a lawn chair and gaining shade from a giant purple umbrella; dog in his lap. “I can see who wears the pants in that relationship.” I chuckled and sat back down, spooning the rest of my cereal in my mouth.

“I suggest you mow the lawn as well. It’s getting a bit high if you ask me.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. It is a nice day out.”

“There’s a slight breeze out so you won’t die from heat exhaustion either.” Mikasa folded her paper and stood up. “I have work later so I need to get ready. You’re lucky you don’t have to work weekends.”

“I work behind a desk all day, unlike you and Armin. I deserve a weekend off.”

“Yeah, well please just mow the lawn anyway. While you’re at it, water the plants too. Kay, thanks.”

Mikasa got up from her seat and deposited her almost empty coffee mug into the sink before disappearing into the living room.

“Yeah, yeah.” I made sure to hydrate myself with tons of water before heading upstairs to change into work attire. Just an old pair of shorts and a dirty t-shirt to match. And yes, I owned a pair of those “only outdoor work” shoes that have been dyed green from the amount of time I had to cut the lawn. I think every man is destined to own a pair.

Grabbing my glasses, I put them on and walked to the garage, opening the large metal door. Making sure the lawn mower definitely had gas, I rolled it out onto the concrete driveway and pulled the handle a couple times to start it. The machine came to life with a loud roar and I began my work cutting the lawn. Just simple back and forth lines from one side of the lawn to the other. Nothing fancy. At least not as fancy as Reiner’s lawn. For whatever reason, he decided to cut the lawn as one giant spiral around one singular tree in his front lawn. So strange.

I weed-whacked the edges and pulled out the sprinkler head for the hose and set it in the grass. Now Mikasa can’t complain.

I stepped back to look at my work. The lines were a bit shaky but was I a master at cutting the lawn? No. But it passes as acceptable.

Walking into the garage, something stung my arm and I immediately smacked whatever it was. I looked down at the welt that had formed from an obvious mosquito bite. Curse my olive skin and sweet delicious blood. This was a lifelong battle for me, yet I never did anything to prevent it. I knew it would come sooner or later.

Another sting and I hit my leg.

“Oh, come on, why all of sudden!” I must have looked ridiculous with the way I was swatting and smacking myself. I ran to the garage and grabbed the only can of bug spray we owned, spraying it like it was AXE body spray all over my body. A stinky form of AXE body spray that is.

My eyes immediately fell to the possible source of all the nasty bugs. House 104. A sudden anger filled my body and I grabbed my mower, dragging it across the street and started the engine once again. I don’t care if someone lives here or not, this is ridiculous and a complete eyesore. And if no one would take care of it, I would.

I pulled on the engine lever once again and began to mow the shit out of the overgrown weeds. It would probably ruin my blades but what’s more important? Me catching West Nile Virus from the damn mosquitos? Or this giant catastrophe. The lines in the lawn were messier than the ones at my own house, but I did not care and the owner better not care either. I’m doing them a favor by reducing the risk of disease and ridding of the disgustingly tall grass. Now the house looks semi-decent.

I didn’t waste my time weed-whacking and began to roll my mower back over.

“Hey kid!”

I heard a shout and instantly spun around to see who had called me. But I couldn’t see anybody.

“The fuck you think you’re doing cutting my lawn…” The voice sounded rough. It came from inside the house, through a window. I looked up and saw that one of the bedroom windows were open but the blinds were still shut, letting just his voice escape the room.

“Sir, you do realize it was a huge nest for many pests and-“

“But it’s my grass and my property you walked on.” He didn’t sound angry. Just… was it a warning? I couldn’t tell.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, but please, at least spray some bug spray. The mosquitos are bad this year and no one needs to get a disease because of it.” There was a silence from inside the house. “Once again, sorry I touched your precious lawn, I’ll leave it be from now on.” With that I began to walk back to my house.

I put my equipment away, stripped my shirt and tossed my dirty shoes aside. I decided to rinse myself off with a rag before grabbing a new set of clothing to wear. Now would be a good time to go on a walk around the neighborhood. I mean, I am already sweaty and what’s the point in taking a shower just to get stinky and dirty again.

I laced my walking shoes, grabbed my Ipod and told Mikasa where I would be. She told me to be careful while on my walk.

Walking wasn’t just a way to stay fit. It gave me some alone time to think. I often thought about my high school days when I was on a track team. I was one of the fastest runners in my school and had won many awards because of it. At the time, I wanted to become an Olympic track star. But that dream had faded when I knew I wouldn’t be able to take my mother with me. She had passed and I became depressed, losing all motivation to study, socialize and worse, run. Thank goodness for Armin’s grandfather. He had helped me through the dark times finishing out my high school career. Unlike my dad, who was never there when we needed him most. He didn’t even go to mom’s funeral. It’s not like they were still married though. Their divorce happened when Mikasa and I were still kids, they had joint custody over the both of us, forcing us to visit every other weekend.

Maybe thinking about him wasn’t the best option. So, automatically, I let my mind focus on my music and allowed that to carry my body along. I was only walking around the neighborhood, our really large neighborhood, so I was able to look at what everyone else’s homes looked like. Pretty similar to ours nonetheless. A few other people were out jogging as well, some walking their dogs.

All in all it was a nice day to be out and active.

-

I had walked back home to an empty house. Mikasa had left for work, leaving me to use the spare key I wore whenever I went out. I chugged the rest of my water bottle before tossing it into the recycle bin. I went upstairs to take a quick shower before settling in. The water felt refreshing and helped relax my muscles, all while hitting all the mosquito induced welts, stinging them a bit.

I stepped out and dried off, slipping a clean pair of underwear on and a new set of sleepwear. I walked down to the kitchen and stood with the cabinet open, waiting for something to jump out at me and say “eat me”. After one last scan, a bag of chips was my choice. Not the healthiest option, but I didn’t feel like starving either. Armin would be home around 6:00 so I might as well wait for a full meal ‘til he gets home. He was always a better cook than me anyway.

I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on so I settled on watching the Game Show Network. I don’t know, some show called Million Dollar something or other was on but I wasn’t really paying attention.

I was jolted out of my seat when heard the doorbell ring. It better not be some sales person because I am really not interested in buying new windows at the moment. I looked through the glass before opening the door. No one was there. I looked down and saw a piece of paper hanging on the door handle. I untied it and brought it inside. Unrolling the paper, I soon found out it was a small letter and a $20 bill.

It read:

               _Thank you for cutting my lawn. Next time, don’t make the lines so shitty and I’ll actually pay you more._

Short and to the point. I rolled the paper back up and held the bill in my hand. “I can’t accept this, I was a burden to him.” I placed the paper on the table and left the house to return the money. Remembering the broken bell, I knocked hard on the door.

“Keep the damn, money kid.” I heard the man’s deep voice from the other side of the door.

“Sir, I can’t accept this. I did it because I wanted to. Please, open the door and take your money back.”

“Maybe I like having a nice lawn and would like to pay someone to keep it nice?” He still didn’t open the door. I stood there contemplating were to slide the bill. “And don’t think about sliding that bill through my door.”

“Ok, fine, I’ll keep it this time, but next time, please don’t pay me. I will do it for free.”

The man snorted from the other side. “As long as you keep cutting my lawn, I will continue to pay you. Don’t argue with me!”

“Okay, fine. Can I at least get your name?”

There was a pause.

“Names aren’t important.”

“… well if you need anything else, my name is Eren. I live diagonal from you.”

“Yeah yeah, I know where you live. Now unless you’re here to cut my lawn, get lost.”

I huffed at his rudeness and stepped away from the door, walking back to the house.

-

Armin arrived home just on time, still in his nurse scrubs. He got the job right from college and had spent most of his time in the pediatrics’ department at St. Maria Hospital. “Home,” he called walking in through the front door.

“Hey,” I replied, still sitting on the couch.

“You cook dinner? No what, sorry I asked.” Armin chuckled dropping his bag of medical stuff on the ground. “What’s this?”

“What’s what?” I walked into the kitchen and saw him scan the letter.

“This. _Thank you for cutting my lawn. Next time, don’t make the lines so shitty and I’ll actually pay you more._ Whose lawn did you cut Eren?”

“Just one of the neighbors is all.”

“Oh? Who? The Springer’s? Or was it the house that suddenly doesn’t have an overgrown mess in the front of their lawn?” Armin smirked because he knew he was right. Damn his observant mind.

“Ok so I made it look nice, so what.”

“Did you get paid?”

“I didn’t ask for it and he refused to take it back.”

Amin looked at me with a slight surprised expression. “So you met him?”

“Well, not exactly. It was more like I was having a conversation with a door, since I never actually saw his face.”

“Hm… strange.”

“I asked his name and all I got was ‘names are not important’. I’d like to know what his deal is.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like people?”

“It’s a possibility.” I walked to the fridge, letting the cool air hit my face. “Anyway, what are we going to have?”

“I don’t know about you but I was craving loaded nachos. We have leftover ground beef from tacos the other night.”

“Uh…” I contemplated for a minute, wondering how bad it was for my body. But who cares, I’ll just run it off in the morning anyway. “Sure why not.” I pulled out the cheese and salsa, setting them on the counter as well as the ground beef which was contained in some plastic Tupperware. Armin pulled out a plate and began expertly stacking chips then meat, cheese, salsa and even more cheese. He popped it in the microwave and set it to cook for three minutes.

I grabbed the scolding plate with a towel before the beeping could even finish. I placed the plate onto the table and took my seat across from Armin.

“So how was work?”

“Oh, you know the usual. Tending to my same patients and their families.”

“I really don’t know how you do it. I would be crying all the damn time if I worked in a hospital.”

Armin sighed, holding onto his cheesy nacho. “I guess you get used to it overtime. Trust me, you’ve seen my cry multiple times when coming home from work.” He bit into his nacho and let the stringy cheese fall onto his chin.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t do it. I guess we’re lucky to have people like you around who can.” He chewed on his food. I could tell he was thinking about some of his leukemia patients so I understood why he changed the subject so fast.

“Anyway, Mikasa said tonight was her late night, right?”

“Yeah, she said she wouldn’t be home ‘til around ten or eleven.” I took a super, soggy nacho and shoved it into my mouth. Sorry arteries!

“Ah ok. I think I’m actually going to call it a night early for once.”

“You deserve it Armin,” I chuckled, shoving another nacho into my mouth.

“I do.” Armin chuckled and wiped his mouth onto a napkin. The rest of our dinner was spent in silence, save for the TV that was still on in the living room. “You can have the rest, I’m full.”

“Alright.” There weren’t many chips left anyway. It didn’t take long for me to clear the plate and get up to clean it in the sink. Armin had exited the kitchen to go take a shower.

Nighttime came not too soon after and I went to bed as well. I texted Mikasa, letting her know that the door was locked and that she would have to use her key to get in.

I took a look out the window towards that mysterious house. The light was on once again and I was able to see some movement. I couldn’t exactly tell what the person was doing, but they were definitely active tonight.

“Who are you…?”

-

For once, I was up early in the morning, out for my daily run. I had made it all the way into town, past the cemetery and down to my local minimart to purchase another water bottle. Once I finished paying, I began to jog back towards home. Not too many people were out at this hour. Little to no traffic, little to no businesses open either.

The cemetery came into view and I noticed another person out for a jog. He was dressed in long, all black clothing and-

A hat and sunglasses.

The sun wasn’t even out yet.

I couldn’t be.

Was it?

I don’t know what possessed me, but I began to pick up my speed to catch up to him. Something felt off when I looked at his pants. Each pant flapped with every step against his extremely skinny legs. I mean, he was short, but shouldn’t an active runner have thicker legs?

I caught up to the man and began to jog a little behind him. “E-excuse me” I called to get his attention. He looked over his shoulder and slowed down for me to catch up.

“What.” His voice was stern and annoyed and…

“I-uh. You probably don’t remember me but I was at the marathon a last week? And you fell and blew me off?”

He looked done at his scabbed arm. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want, kid.”

“Nothing really, I just remember you from the run. That’s all.”

“Ok, then. If you have nothing more to say to me, get lost.” He began to run again.

“W-Wait!” I took off after him, catching up and keeping my pace next to the shorter man.

“If you’re going to waste my time, go choose a different path to run.”

“I just want to ask you something real quick, is all.”

“Spill.”

I hesitated for a bit before asking my question. “Why do you wear glasses when there’s no sun out… yet?”

He didn’t say anything. Instead he slowed down and came to a stop; me following his actions. He looked towards the ground and took off his glasses. He lifted his head and looked me right in the eyes. Small silver orbs stared me down with a scrutinizing glare. “Happy?” They were a pair of deep set heavy eyes that I know I’ve seen before.

I know I have. On another person maybe.

My mind instantly flew to the time I visited my mother’s grave. That man. “Do you have a brother? Because I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“Nope. Only child.” He put his glasses back onto his clean shaven face and began to run. I followed him once again. We were at my neighborhood’s entrance and turned.

“Cousin maybe? With five o’clock shadow?”

“My cousin’s don’t live near here.”

“Hm.”

“Are you done?”

“I guess.”

The remainder of our run was spent in silence and my street was coming into view. “Here’s my street.” Slowing my pace to a walk, I turned and the man continued forward. “See you around?” I looked over my shoulder and saw the man walking as well.

“Yeah, sure, I guess.” I was making my way towards the house with my hands on the back of my head.

“Oh! And Eren?” I heard the man call from behind me.

I stopped and immediately turned around to look at the man with a confused look. How did he know my name?

“Thanks for cutting my lawn.”

With that, the man began to run off at his jogging speed.

To say I was confused was an understatement. Because I was straight out dumbfounded.

I went to yell back my reply, but I hadn’t even noticed that this man, whoever he was, had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! What's going to happen next!? We'll just have to wait and see!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren the Annoying Neighbor!

My curiosity for this man burned brighter than the fire pit we had installed in the back yard. Who was he exactly? What was his backstory? Why was his house a mess?

When he himself was not?

All of these thoughts popped into my mind before entering the house with quiet intentions. I slipped off my shoes near the front door and lightly padded my way into the kitchen. Armin should be awake anytime soon because, once again, he has the early shift down at the hospital. Mikasa on the other hand had the day off. Her job has never scheduled her to work on a Sunday, which she was very appreciative for. So, I won’t be seeing her until two or three when she finally wakes up. She won’t be able to sleep in once the summer ends. She has to go back to grad school to get her degree, unlike my dumbass. But I wasn’t particularly amazing at anything anyway. I took many classes in community college to see if I could get a feel for them. Nope. Not a single one. Yeah, I pulled great grades, but was becoming a German language professor or an Environmental Science buff what I wanted to do in life? Not really. Thus why my job as secretary at Rose Dentistry was perfectly fine. All I had to do was take names and approve appointments. No teeth cleaning. No squirmy kids. No potential diseases from taking x-rays. Just how I liked it.

Settling into a chair, my breakfast consisted of a cup of strawberry yogurt topped with crushed peanuts with a side of orange juice. It was the funkiest combination according to Mikasa. The juice does taste awful after eating a thing of yogurt, but my taste buds have gotten used to if over the years that I can’t really taste it.

From my seat at the table, I heard light footsteps coming from the upstairs. Armin had finally arose. I watched him shuffle into the kitchen already dressed in his light blue nurse’s scrubs.

“Ready for work?” I said from behind my cup of yogurt.

“Oh! Eren! I didn’t expect you to be up this early. Did you go for a run or something?” Armin had jumped slightly from the surprise that I was also in the room.

“That would be why I’m dressed like this,” I chuckled, spooning more yogurt into my mouth.

“I’m just not used to you being up _this_ early.”

“I know. But I think I’m going to start running around this time from now on.”

“Everyday?”

“Maybe? I haven’t decided.”

“Hm… anyway I have to get going.” Armin walked to the fridge and grabbed his pre-wrapped sandwich, an apple and his water bottle, placing them into his lunch bag to stay cool on the way to work. “I’m just going to stop in the cafeteria for breakfast.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later Armin.”

“See ya.”

I watched Armin pick up his bag of stuff from off the floor and exit the kitchen. I waited until I heard a click from the front door to get up and run to the front window, neglecting the rest of my breakfast.

I watched him pull his Prius out of the driveway and drive off towards the exit of our street. My eyes instantly darted up to house number 104. I want to know why he spends his days cooped up in that house. Was he alone? Did he live with an elder who couldn’t get out much either? My mind was throwing theories left and right as to who this man was.

And it became my goal to find out.

I noticed the Sunday newspaper laying on the lawn out front. What if I…

Peeling off my socks and tossing them, I opened the door and slipped outside of the house, barefoot. I walked past our own newspaper and crossed the street, making sure to look both ways before crossing. Not that this road was busy, I just liked to be cautious.

I made it to the front of his lawn and picked up the plastic wrapped paper and began to walk up the cracked driveway. Remembering the broken doorbell, I lightly tapped my knuckles against the door and waited for a reply.

An aggravated “What!” was heard from the other side.

“Hi, I-it’s Eren.”

I heard slight movement from inside and I tried to look through one of the curtain covered windows.

“You know I can see your dumbass through that window. Now what do you want!? The lawn doesn’t need to get cut anytime soon.”

“No, but I’m here to drop off your newspaper.”

“Oh, good. Just leave it on the welcome mat.” I looked down and there was indeed a very worn out and faded American flag welcome mat. The reds have turned pink and ‘welcome’ was barely visible.

“Are you sure? Don’t you just want-“

“I said… put it on the mat.” His voice became calm and collected. “Now if you would, I don’t need any yard work done today, so… please leave.”

I hesitantly placed the paper onto the mat. “I just have a question for you.”

“All these damn questions kid! What do I look like, Google?”

Ignoring the sarcasm, thank you.

“Why don’t you like to show your face to the neighborhood? Are you afraid of something? That you’ll be judged?”

“Kid, that’s none of your business.”

“But I just want to know! What is there to lose by saying hi to your neighbors?”

“Thank you for the paper,” his tone became slightly agitated. “Now please go.”

Ignoring his request, I continued, determined to get an answer out of him. “How come you allowed me to see your face this morning!?”

There was a long pause of silence from his end. “Let’s just say I appreciate fellow joggers. People who don’t sit on their asses all day.”

That’s exactly what I do actually.

“Are you a retired professional athlete?”

“No… now please go. I’m asking you nicely.”

“How about this. You like to run. I like to run. How about we run together and get to know each other a bit better. What do you say?”

“Not now, I’m settled in.”

“I know not now. Maybe like tomorrow morning again? Or every morning! I’ll come knock on your door and we’ll go for a jog.”

“Will that shut you up?”

I nodded my head even though he probably couldn’t see me. “Yes.” I would find a way to get information out of this man one way or another.

“Alright fine. Be at my door no later than 5:30 tomorrow morning. Got it?”

“Got it!”

“Good. Now go home, kid.”

“And have yourself a good day as well.” I stepped away from the door and turned to head back home.

Making sure to be quiet as I entered, I slowly shut the door and walked to the closest window. I looked out the window with a smirk and saw only his arm pop out from the very bottom of the door to pick up the paper.

This man was strange. And he intrigued me.

-

Right on cue, I was standing outside this strange man’s house, waiting for him to reply to my soft taps. There was shuffling and the sound of keys rattling from the inside. The front door opened and the much smaller man, still in a hat and glasses, stepped out and locked the door, pocketing his key. It was rather chilly out this morning so wearing longer clothing was no issue for both me and him.

“Ready to go?” I asked, stepping away from the door.

“Let’s just get this over with,” the black haired man answered, starting with a slow jog down the driveway. I followed right behind him.

“So uh… what do you do for a living?” I wanted to start simple conversation to see if he would open up just a bit. There was no response. “Okay? Any future marathons you’re going to?”

Silence once again. We exited our neighborhood and ran towards town.

“What’s your name again?”

“I agreed to run with you, not play a round of 20 questions.” He continued forward, keys jingling in his pocket.

It wasn’t long until we ran past the cemetery. I looked through the large, black fence as we ran by; mind instantly thinking about my mother.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to visit my mother on the way back.”

“I didn’t realize we were dating, brat. Where does she live.” I was a bit caught off guard at his statement, cheeks blushing slightly in embarrassment.

“Oh no. You see, she’s not exactly… what I mean is-“

“Hm?”

“She’s dead.”

“Oh. Sorry for your loss kid.”

“It’s alright.”

The rest of our run was spent in silence. No surprise really because this guy wasn’t much of a talker anyway. We had turned around quite a while ago and were now making our way back to the cemetery. We slowed our pace as we entered through the cast-iron gate. It was still pretty early out, leaving an eerie low fog around each grave. I slowly walked up to my mother’s grave and placed a hand on the stone.

My eyes didn’t water. I didn’t shed a tear.

I wanted to. But I couldn’t. I just sniffled.

A hand was placed onto my shoulder. “Come on kid, don’t need you crying on the way back.” He squeezed my shoulder and let go. I slowly stood up and looked over at him.

“Is that you’re way of showing compassion?”

“Shut up. If it makes you feel better, I have someone in this cemetery as well, but I’d rather save myself the pain and get the hell out of here.” He began walking off the grass plot and back onto the pavement.

I stood up and kissed my mother’s stone. “Bye mom, I’ll see you later.”

I turned and caught up to my neighbor. “Ready to go, kid?”

“Yeah.”

The man started forward with a light jog, heading towards the gate. We were quiet once again for a good couple of blocks until we turned to enter our neighborhood.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who did you lose?”

“Huh? Oh, just a friend of mine. A very good friend actually.”

“You don’t have to answer this but, how did he…?”

“He was on tour.”

“He served our country? That’s very heroic of him.”

“Please don’t use the word ‘heroic’. He served because that was his job. It was his duty to protect our country.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, but for future reference, never use the word hero when describing a service member.”

I nodded.

Our street came into view and we both turned, slowing my pace. He continued forward with a “see you tomorrow.” I watched him as he crossed the street and continued towards his house.

I looked down at my phone, checking the time. In that short amount of time, I heard a giant smack against the cement pavement. I looked up and _he_ was on his stomach, attempting to get up. I immediately ran across the street and up the driveway.

“Are you ok?” He was able to sit up right on his own. I looked down and saw that one of his ankles were twisted inwards. “Oh my god! You need to go to the hospital! Are you hurting!? Are you-“

“Kid, relax. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine! You need to-“

“Just shut up and help me up! Grab my shoulders.” He lifted up his arms and I snaked my arms underneath his pits, slowly lifting him upright. I was able to get him to his feet and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Take me to the door.” I slowly walked him to the door. He wasn’t wincing or even seemed to be in pain. He just couldn’t keep his footing.

“You should probably see a doctor to set that into place.”

He ignored my question and fished for his keys. He unlocked the door and let it swing open.

“Thanks, but I’ll take it from here.” He unwrapped his arm and reached from the door knob as support. I let go and he immediately fell onto his knee. “I’m fine, kid. Just go home.”

“At least let me get you some ice for that!”

“I don’t need ice, now go.”

“Let me help you up first, then I’ll leave.” I reached out my hand and he swatted it away.

He stared at me through his glasses and sighed. “On the other side of the door is my chair, can you get it for me?”

I was very confused needless to say. I stepped into the house and looked behind the open door, sitting next to a decorative vase filled with umbrellas, I found a folded wheelchair leaning against the wall. I grabbed it and unfolded it right next to him. “This chair?”

“Yes.” He immediately climbed into the chair, setting each foot onto the footrests. “Thanks.” He wheeled back away from the door and I stepped outside to stand on the mat.

“Sure.” He turned the chair around and began wheeling it to the side near a small table next to the side of the door, placing his glasses on top of it. “But why do you own a wheelchair? Do you have a family member who can’t walk?”

“No, this is mine… You should leave.”

“But I don’t understand, you can walk just fine! Or are you a bit lazy around the house?” I let out a light hearted chuckle.

His head shot up and stared me down with those small, sharp, silver orbs that could kill a man just by looking at them. He was pissed.

“Get the fuck away from my house you piece of shit!” He wheeled to the door and slammed it in front of my face. “And don’t come knocking tomorrow because I won’t answer, you hear me!? In fact, don’t knock ever again!”

“But I-” My blood ran a bit cold. What just happened?

“Nice knowing you, shithead. Now get the fuck off my property before I call the cops on you for trespassing!”

I backed away from the door, slightly confused. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it! It was a joke!”

“Just get out, ok? This is the exact reason why I don’t socialize around here. It’s because of little shits like you!”

“What the fuck did I do!? I just helped your ass! And for what, for me to get yelled at by some grouchy ass neighbor who can’t take a goddamn joke!? Grow the fuck up, man!”

There was a brief silence on his end. “Maybe to some that joke is a lot more serious than it should be. Just… get out of here, kid.” I heard him wheel away in his chair and I took it as my cue to leave.

Needless to say, that night when I looked out my bedroom window, the one room was lit on the second floor. The same rom that was always lit. The only movement I saw projected though as shadows against his blinds. I want to properly apologize to him.

That will be the first thing to do tomorrow.

-

Once morning arrived, I got dressed, ate breakfast and ran across the street.

At first I hesitated to knock, not prepared for the potential reaction I might get. But before I had the chance to hit my knuckles against the heavy wood, the door had swung open, revealing the person I came to see.

He was dressed in his pajamas bottoms with a white tank-top that showed off his built abdomen.

“Hi,” I sheepishly waved. The door had immediately slammed in my face once again.

“I already told you, I’m not going for a run with you. Go home,” he said through the front door.

“I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I hadn’t realized how serious it could be.”

“Eh… it’s fine kid. Just head home, ok? I’m not in the mood to run this morning.”

“I wasn’t asking for a run.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now if you’ll excuse me…,” he slowly opened the door and stepped out in front of me. “I would like to get my mail.”

“But the mail hasn’t come yet.” He shut the door behind him and stared at me.

“Yesterday’s mail.”

“Yesterday was Sunday.”

“I know that, but I’m expecting a letter from someone.” He began to walk past me when I grabbed his arm.

“No, let me get it, your leg must hurt.”

“No… it’s fine.”

“I insist!” I let go of his arm and ran down the front lawn towards the mailbox.

“No don’t-“

I opened the box and pulled out a small, white envelope. Flipping it in my hand, the only thing it said was ‘Levi’ written in fancy cursive script. No address. No stamp.

I walked the letter up to ‘Levi’ and handed it to him. He snatched it out of my hand with an annoyed face and walked back towards the house.

“Nice to meet you, Levi!” I yelled from behind. He turned around and glared at me.

“Yeah, yeah, just go home already, you’re ruining my already shitty mood.”

I chuckled. “So how about tomorrow we go for a run?”

“…Fine. But no talking. I can’t stand the fucking questions.”

“Go it! See you tomorrow, Levi!”

He had slammed his front door shut and I turned to head back to the house.

So his name is Levi.

 _Levi_.

I liked that name.

-

“Mr. Jaeger… you’re all smiles today.” My daze had been broken by the sound of my co-worker, Annie, who works right next to me as a fellow receptionist in this massive dentist office. “You get laid or something?”

“What!? No!”

Annie had chuckled while she typed away on her keyboard. “I’m only kidding. Relax.”

“I know.”

The phone began ringing next to Annie’s computer. “Besides Eren, we all know you’re still a virgin!” She quickly picked up the phone with a playful snicker, drowning out any comeback I could have had. “Rose Dentistry, this is Annie speaking, how can I help you?” She turned in her swivel chair and looked at me with a shit eating grin.

I simply mouthed a silent ‘fuck you’ with a smile, and turned back to my computer. My cheeks turned rosy in the process.

Thankfully the office wasn’t too busy on a Monday so all I had to do was organize important documents for the company. I scrolled through countless e-mails about which branch did what and when each one had corporate meetings, each document getting printed out, hole punched and placed neatly into a folder. It was also very quiet near the front portion of the office, with just the sound of electric teeth cleaning equipment in the distance and Annie on the phone with a customer in the background.

I looked over the pristine white countertop to gaze off towards the front glass doors. My mind began to think about Annie’s comment.

“… _we all know you’re still a virgin!_ ”

Okay, so what if I was!? Is it so wrong to be twenty-something years old and not have sexual intercourse? Like, c’mon! I mean it also was the fact that I wasn’t really attracted to anyone in the past. All I knew was that I didn’t like girls the way guys are “supposed to”. But that’s beside the point. My mind was also a clouded mess at the time with school work alongside the death of my mother, so there was really no time for any potential relationships and it doesn’t help that I haven’t exactly been looking since.

But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like a relationship… eventually.

“Alright, we will see you on Saturday, Levi! Thank you again!”

Annie’s words are what caught my attention. I heard the phone hit the receiver and the sound of keys being smashed into at record speed.

“Who was that you were talking to?”

“Just a new customer who’s looking for a teeth cleaning… why?” She didn’t bother looking over her shoulder to talk to me. She really was a different person away from the phone.

“The name is just familiar is all; it’s not too common either.”

“Nope.”

I saw her open a spread sheet to add his name to the list of appointments for Saturday. I couldn’t exactly see what she was typing.

“Hm… I wonder if it’s the same guy who lives on my street. What’s the address?”

“I didn’t get the address, Eren. That doesn’t happen until he actually comes in remember?”

“Oh… right.”

“Just go back to doing whatever you were doing Mr. Smiles.”

I turned in my chair, back to my computer screen, smile fading away.

I don’t work on Saturdays! I won’t know!

I could ask him?

But he hates questions.

Why does he fascinate me so damn much!

He’s such a grouch! And he’s got the thickest wall I have ever seen.

And I was determined to break through that very first layer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like this story and I feel a lot of you may hate me in chapters to come  
> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Please enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update! But if you read my other fic you would have known that my life has been pretty hectic lately and I haven't found time to type my fics. :c  
> (Quick announcement! If you didn't already know this, me an Nowl (author of the Ereri 365 Project) are going to be down at Otakon this year! We WILL be dressed as Royal!AU Eren and Levi if you wanted to find us and say hello! Hope to meet some fellow Ereri and SNK fans!!! Feel free to check out my cosplay page @ snoellecosplay.tumblr.com OR S.Noellecosplay on facebook!!!)  
> Please enjoy this small update! I promise more updates will happen after the con!

It was early in the morning when I knocked on my neighbor’s door. I looked at my Ipod screen which read 5:00 A.M. sharp, waiting for a response.

So I knocked again. This time a bit harder than the last.

Still no answer.

“Maybe he’s just really tired this morning,” I said out loud, trying to peer through the curtain covered window. “Hm.”

“Hey Jaeger! What’re you doing at that house? Got a date with the nameless man?”

“No Jean, I do not have a date. The more important question is why the hell are you up so early!?”

“The same could be said to you!” Jean was dressed in his work attire and loading up his car with the days essentials. I knew he had work but I’d rather avoid any questions about Levi at the moment.

“I going for an early morning run before work. That’s all.” I stepped away from the door and descended the driveway, back to the sidewalk.

Jean scoffed. “Uh-huh, sure. Anyway, you’re wasting my time and I need to leave.” He got into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

“Huh. I’m wasting your time.” With one last glance towards Levi’s house, I decided to go for my run without him. With my headphones in, I let my legs take me along the path I usually take. Into town, past the cemetery, to the local 7/11 and back.

On my way back, I caught a glance into the cemetery. That strange man was there again. I decided to step into the cemetery and watch from a distance. He began to wheel away from the recently placed rose on top of the same tombstone he visited before.  Making sure he was completely out of the cemetery, I walked over to the stone and read the description.

_Erwin Smith_

_‘Served with Honor for His Country’_

No Age.

I closed my eyes and said a silent thank you to this Erwin Smith. A thank you for his duty to keep my country safe. Thank you for your bravery. Thank you.

Making sure not to forget mom, I walked over to her stone and kissed it before exiting the cemetery. I guess I’ll just walk the rest of the way home. It is really nice and cool out at the moment.

By the time I made it back to my street, I made the decision to knock on Levi’s door once again.

“Yeah?” I heard from the other side of the door.

“Oh uh, Levi! It’s Eren.”

“Kinda figured that. What do you want.”

“Were you sleeping earlier? Because I knocked on your door and no one answered.”

“Huh? Oh, no I was out this morning. Important business so don’t ask.”

“Ah, okay. W-will you be around tomorrow? For a quick run that is.”

“Actually, this week isn’t the best time for me. Maybe next week, kid.” His voice sounded shaky, like he had been crying.

“Levi, are you okay? Is something wrong?” I leaned closer to the door.

“I’m fine. Please, just… leave me be for the day okay? You can cut my grass this weekend if you’d like. But for now, go home.”

Whatever is eating him must be bad. “A-alright. If you need me… you know where I live.” I slowly turned away from the door and walked back towards the house.

-

Saturday was my first day off for the week. I had plenty of stuff to do around the house but for some reason cutting my neighbor’s lawn was way more important. Of course I cut our own first, but still.

Once all the weed-whacking and mowing was finished, I knocked on his door to let him know.

But there was no answer.

Of course there wasn’t! He had a dentist appointment!

I think.

Or maybe he’s still in bed, or he’s in the shower, or maybe he’s just ignoring me? No that couldn’t be it. Could it? He said I could cut his grass today.

I shook my head. “No, what am I thinking.” I grabbed my equipment and walked it back to the garage, spraying it down with a hose before tucking it away.

I never did see a car in that driveway… maybe he’s not at the dentist after all.

-

Sunday had passed with a quick chat with the Braun’s and a day of relaxation by the TV. Monday soon followed and I decided not to knock on Levi’s door. It was for the best if he was upset and or not feeling well… or ignoring me.

Once I took my seat at the office, I opened the programs I needed to use for appointments and scheduling and what not, all while checking in some patients for their appointments. A few people commented on my choice of attire; white scrubs with green wiener dogs printed on them. Hey, the woman at the scrub store said they matched my eyes so I bought them.

A few hours of mindless chit-chatting with Annie had gone pretty quick before I asked the big question.

“What did Levi look like?”

“What?”

“The new patient named Levi? What did he look like?”

“Eren, I deal with many patrons a day, you think I remember his features?”

“Can you tell me ONE thing about him at least?”

“Why you’ve got a crush on him or something,” she chuckled. My cheeks turned a nice shade of rosy red.

“No. I just want to know if he… nevermind.” It wasn’t worth an explanation anyway.

There was a small gap of silence.

“He was in a wheelchair. But that’s all I remember.”

“Oh. Alright, it’s not who I’m thinking of then.” All that for nothing. “Anyway, did you get those reports Ymir sent out?”

Our conversation had turned into strictly work with the occasional appearance from Dr. Ymir and her assistant, Krista. The pace around the office usually slowed around mid-day so the doctors were able to socialize with each other. Only two doctors were in at the moment because not only was it Monday, but it was slow. After all my important work was finished, I clicked onto the internet browser and searched for upcoming marathons and running events. My shift didn’t end until 8 so I had a few hours to waste.

There was one coming up at the end of this moth actually. I’ll have to put in a time off request since it’s on a Friday. I should invite Levi, maybe he’s want to join. Yeah, next time I see him I’ll ask if he wants to go. I’ll try asking tomorrow.

-

The only activity I got from Levi was a letter made out to me with $30 in the envelope. He told me to give him a week, so I did. But I had a burning question to ask him.

“Are you going to the Children’s Super-Runner’s marathon?”

Levi was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. He was in his usual hat yet no glasses; eyes very heavy. “I wasn’t planning on it but I guess that’s why you’re here, huh? You want me to go?”

“Well kinda yeah. I mean why not? It’s for a good cause.”

“I know, they generally are,” Levi yawned in his hand. “I don’t know, Eren. Don’t you have someone else to run with?”

“My sister runs with me, yes.”

“Then go with her.”

“I probably will, but I’m asking you to tag along. C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Levi sighed. “When is it?”

“Soon, actually.” I couldn’t help my smile. “And you have to wear a cape, you know, for the kids.”

“I what?”

“Yup, it is a “super” marathon you know.”

Levi paused. “Fine. I guess I’ll go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, fine. Are we done here? I have some things to do.”

“Oh anything I can help you with?”

“No… but thank you anyway.” Levi exited back into his house and shut the door. “Enjoy the rest of your day, kid.”

“O-okay. See you… next time.” I left his doorstep and returned back home. I noticed Bertholdt staring at me from his front porch while holding his little foo-foo dog under his arms. Seriously, there’s nothing to look at bud.

-

By the time the marathon hit, Mikasa and I were dressed up in our superhero capes, waiting for the starting line bell to ring. I kept an eye out for Levi, but he was nowhere to be found. The bell rang and we were off. The large crowd made up a beautiful array of rainbow colored capes, flapping as they ran.

My eyes constantly shifted from left to right, trying to find my neighbor. No luck.

“Maybe he never showed up.”

“What?” Right, Mikasa was next to me.

“Huh?”

“Who never showed up?”

“Oh, uh no I was just thinking about… something else, hehe.” Shit.

“Uhuh. So who is he?”

Not now Mikasa, please!?

“Just uh, just a friend. You don’t know him so it’s no big deal.”  

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, we have a marathon to run, come on.”

This run was considerately shorter due to the fact that children are allowed to run in it as well. It was cute watching kids run with their parents and vice versa. It was maybe a good forty-five minute run before we crossed the finish line. Armin had work so he wasn’t there to greet us once we were done.

But someone else was.

“Oi, brat!”

That voice. Levi?

I turned around to see Levi walking up in his usual attire. He looked like he never broke a sweat.

“Hey, did you run today? Where’s you’re cape?” I could feel Mikasa’s glares.

“No, sorry. Woke up not feeling good. But at least I came to support.”

“That’s good. Oh, Levi, this is my sister, Mikasa. Mikasa, Levi.”

Levi extended his hand for Mikasa to shake. She firmly grasped his hand and shook it. “A pleasure.”

“Anyway, I bet you’re hungry, Eren.”

“I kinda am, why?”

“Why don’t we go grab something to eat, my treat.” I stared at Levi… well I stared at his glasses, and smiled.

“That sounds great, actually. I know this great sandwich shop a few blocks away, or we can go to a café! Mikasa what would you like to eat?”

“Actually, I’m not that hungry. So no food for me.” I looked at Mikasa.

“Yup, positive. I actually want to head home. You can have the care, I want to walk while it’s still nice out.”

“Mikasa, are you sure? I mean, it’s no big deal, right Levi?”

“I don’t mind buying her food at all,” he smiled.

“It’s fine Eren, you and you’re friend can enjoy each other’s company.” Before I could say anything else, Mikasa started to jog out of the park where the marathon was held.

I sighed. “Sorry about that, she’s not good around new people.”

“It’s fine, really. Now come on, I could use some food right about now.”

I nodded my head. “Of course!”

As we walked towards the local “mom and pop” sandwich shop, I couldn’t help but smile the whole entire way. Something about Levi not only fascinated me, but had me wanting to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! (And for you patience!)  
> ((Eren and Levi go on a lunch "date" next chapter :3))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you are allowed to hate me.

The walk to Sina Sandwich wasn’t at all far from where the finish line was. Once inside, I was able to cool off by the much needed air-conditioning and waited in line to order my sandwich. I saw Levi reading the menu with his glasses still on and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?”

“You know you can read the board without those on.”

“Fine,” Levi sighed, taking off his glasses and folding them onto his shirt. “Happy?”

“Yes, I can finally see your eyes for once.”

“Hm.”

It was our turn to order, me ordering first. “I’ll take the Italian Classic with a small Cola on the side.”

“I’ll take the 6 inch BLT sub with a small iced tea.”

Levi paid for our order and we sat down at one of the booths. Once settled in my seat, I unraveled my sandwich from its paper cocoon and immediately sank my teeth into its meaty, cheesy goodness. So good. Holy shit.

“Thanks again, Levi. But why exactly didn’t you run today? Especially if it’s something you love to do?”

“I told you kid, I wasn’t feeling well,” he bit into his much smaller sandwich.

“I know, but I sort of get the feeling that there’s something more to the story.”

“Jeez, can’t a guy get some privacy when it comes to his personal business?”

“Sorry, I just want to know if you’re alright.”

“I’m fine kid,” he sipped his iced tea. “No need to worry about me.”

I took a few more quiet bites, occasionally wiping away any stray oil and crumbs. “You know, I kinda do have to worry about you… you’re my friend.”

His silver orbs shot up to meet my emerald ones, stopping mid bite. “Well… thank you, Eren. That’s very nice of you.” He diverted his attention back to his half eaten sandwich.

“No, thank you for taking me out for lunch, I appreciate it. I really do!”

I actually saw those permanent sour lips slightly curl up on the sides. “You’re welcome.”

I did not expect to be staying in that sandwich shop long after our meals had been finished. Our conversations were about where I worked, about Armin and Mikasa, even about the rest of the neighborhood. Apparently I wasn’t the only one who didn’t like Jean.

It all felt natural. He was actually holding a conversation with me. And that made me happy. I couldn’t help but secretly admire his features, the way his eyes looked, how his lips moved with every note, how he had slight stubble growing around his chin, and how annoying that damn hat he always wears is. I want to see him once, just ONCE without that hat on. Maybe he’s turning grey… but grey hair on men looks good. Or he could have a bald patch under there. But he’s too young so that’s impossible.

“Hey kid, are you even listening to-“

“Are you balding?”

“What?”

“You always wear a hat, is it because you’re balding?”

“Huh? No! Enough with the hat, I like wearing it.”

“Hmp, there has to be another reason for it, Levi. Greying? I’ll have you know some men can pull off grey hair a lot better than others.” My legs began to fidget and bounce. I crossed them one way and uncrossed them only to cross them again, hitting what must have been the tables support post.

“No Eren, I’m not grey, balding or have a bad haircut, I just like to wear my hat, is that so hard to understand? And would you stop hitting my damn legs already!?”

“Your... legs?”

“Yeah, my legs.”

I looked under the table to see that the only support for the table was connected to the wall. I pressed my foot forward against Levi and felt a very thin leg with what looked to be a lot of left over room in each pant leg. Something was off. I sat back and looked up at Levi. “Why are they-?”

“Thin? I guess I owe you an explanation.” I nodded. “Take me home, kid. I want to get out of here.”

We threw out our trash and headed to where the car was parked. The car ride back into the neighborhood felt long and quiet. Too quiet. My stomach felt uncomfortable. I pulled into Levi’s cracked driveway and cut the engine, getting out of the car and meeting up with Levi on his side. He unlocked his front door and stepped inside.

“Well come on, you coming or not?”

I stepped in as well and followed Levi into the foyer. Levi shut the front door behind us. I watched as his hands traveled to the wheelchair that was folded next to the door like I remembered. He unfolded it and sat down.

All I could do was watch.

“You know… I’m the one who needs the wheelchair, Eren,” his voice low.

“Levi, I don’t understand, what’s going on?” He wheeled past me towards the bottom of the steps which lead to the upstairs portion of the house. “Why do you need a wheelchair?”

“Shut up already and I’ll show you.” I noticed Levi take a deep breath before bending over and slowly rolled up his pants. I never realized I was holding my breath until now. I wanted to cry. I truly did.

“Levi I-” All I saw was metal. Two metal rods, one on each leg, attached to a prosthetic foot fit snug into his sneakers. “I’m so confused.”

“What is there to be confused about, Eren!? Please tell me!”

“You-I… we run together and legs and Levi, what happened to you?” I looked pleadingly into his eyes. I want to know what happened to you.

He began to slip them of from where his actual leg ended, right below each knee. He placed both legs along with their silicone housings, which slide onto his skin, onto the floor next to the chair.

He rubbed one of the scared up nubs where his tibia should be. “I’m an amputee, Eren.”

“How? How did this happen?” My voice was choking, a tear rolled down my cheek.

“Don’t cry kid, this isn’t your fault.”

He hopped down from his chair and onto the first step. He slowly climbed his way halfway to the top before looking over his shoulder at me.

“You coming or not? Cause if not you can leave.” He climbed the rest of the way and waited for me to climb up as well.

“Why don’t you just use your prosthetics to climb?”

“Did that once, fell backwards, never again.” I followed Levi down the hallway as he pulled his body forward with just his upper body strength, body weight in his right hip, legs dragging behind. I walked past an open bathroom with one of those special showers with the added seat in it and door. Another door had a “Keep Out” sign plastered onto it which seemed to peek my interest even more.

“What’s in that room?”

“Bad memories.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“My room, the least depressing room in this damn house.”

“Oh.” We made it to the bedroom door and Levi stretched up to grab the handle. He hobbled inside and made it over to the bed where he stood on his knees and climbed up. He was right. The bedroom has a much lighter feel to it. It was most likely the colors but it seemed… peaceful in here. There wasn’t much in it beside a bed, a closet and a step stool.

“Sit,” he gestured.

I took a seat next to Levi where he unrolled his pants and tied them under his nubs. “Before you ask, no I wasn’t born like this.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that anyway.”

“Good.”

“So uh… how exactly did it happen? That is if you’re willing to tell me. ”

“Well, let’s just say I once served in the military.”

“No, don’t tell me that’s how it happened.”

“That’s exactly how it happened.”

“Shit,” I buried my face in my hands.

I wasn’t expecting what I felt next. A hand was placed on my shoulder. No it wasn’t my hand, but Levi’s.

“It’s not your fault kid, I swear.”

“I know, but I feel awful.”

“Don’t.”

I nodded.

“Anyway, it was a bunch of us, in the desert with our gear, walking our way over to the next city over, which was a couple miles by foot. Off guard, chatting as we go, you know the typical stuff. But… my commanding officer, and best friend was sent ahead to scout, I was right behind him.”

He paused for a minute to catch his breath. His body tensed as he breathed in.

“The coast was clear… but the field was not. All it took was one step, one FUCKING step and BOOM,” he threw his hands up, emphasizing his sound effect. It was silent for a while and if I knew any better, I would say he was on the verge of crying.

“Levi, it’s okay. I understand,” I rubbed his back, trying to sooth his tense body.

His voice was shaking. “He was gone. I blacked out, but I knew he would never make it.” I felt horrible. What should I do that won’t enter personal boundaries?

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, holding him tight.

“My best friend from childhood, just… blew up right in front of me. It should have been me, Eren, it should have been me!”

“Hey it’s alright, you did what you could. You served out country and you were a hero.”

“Don’t EVER refer to a service member as a hero. I’m no hero. I couldn’t do anything to save him.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I mean, all I got out of it was a Purple Heart and permanent disability, you know the good stuff.” He chuckled through his sniffles. He was trying to make light of the situation, as shitty as it was. “At least the other members of our troop are still alive.”

“Where are they now?”

“Home, overseas, on vacation, who knows. I lost touch with them all. Well except one, she’s always up my ass whenever she’s around.”

“Who’s that now?”

“Our nurse from the military. She quit after that disaster to make sure I was alright. Look at me know, kid. I’m completely fine, save for the missing legs and my annoying neighbor who I consider a friend.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sniffled. “Maybe next visit I’ll open up more, but for now I’m beat.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Sorry. You know where the door is at? Or do I need to walk you to it?”

I chuckled. “I know where it’s at. Thank you again, Levi.”

“You’re welcome, know scram, I need to change and I want some damn sleep.”

“Alight. See you around, I guess. Let me know when you want to go for a run, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

I got up from his bed and walked out the door, shutting it in the process. I made my way down the empty hallway and down the stairs. Before leaving the house, something in the living room caught my eye.

I was a note. It’s none of my business really, but my curiosity got the better of me. I picked up the note and quickly skimmed it, something about fancy new legs built for running, someone coming to visit, I don’t know it was a long ass letter on two pages. Signed by a Dr. Hanji.

Hm. I wonder what’s gonna happen in the weeks to come.

I opened and locked the door for Levi before shutting it. I hopped in the car only to drive it back over to the house and put it in park.

A subtle smile never left my face for the rest of the night.

Levi actually opened up to me.

X

A few days later, bagel in mouth, I went down the driveway and grabbed the mail. Bill, Mikasa’s girly magazine, bill, something for Armin, Levi’s mail, bill- wait. Levi’s mail? Silly postman.

I crossed the street and knocked on Levi’s door.

No answer. So I knocked again.

“Hold on would you!?” The door rattled and opened, revealing Levi’s blank stare. “What.”

“I accidently got some of your mail so here,” I handed the envelopes to him.

“Thanks kid.”

“Welcome,” I replied.

“Anyway, are you ready to go or not?”

“Oh uh, for a run? Yeah, let me just finish my food and drop off the mail.”

“Hurry, I want to give these things a try,” he said, pointing towards his legs. I looked down and instead of straight prosthetics, he was wearing a pair of running blades.

“Wow Levi, those look so cool!”

“Tsk.”

“In a good way! You should be more comfortable at least, right?”

“Who knows, just got them, first time using them.”

I smiled. “Let me go get ready and I’ll come back to get you. Unless you want to come over to my house.”

“No, it’s fine. Get me when you’re done.”

“A-alright!”

“Go!”

“Okay, okay I’m going!” I turned towards the house and quickly crossed the street, scoffing down my bagel. I dropped off the mail, change my shoes, grabbed my keys and a water bottle, and exited the house to meet up with Levi out front of his house.

Not going to lie, but I think he looks extra handsome today for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hate me? (Yes this was my original plan all along and I'm kinda sorry) Let me know what you think in the comments. Sorry this chapter was so short -.-

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to leave a comment or message me on my tumblr at assassinsneedlovetoo.tumblr.com.  
> Please enjoy this story as it progresses!  
> Also, i will be adding notes as the story goes on for i do not want to spoil anything!  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
